1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for providing an Application Program Interface (API) program for a mobile terminal to a program terminal, and more particularly, to a system and method for providing an API program for a mobile terminal to a program terminal with embedded dynamic applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to recent development of technologies, including User Interface (UI) customization development kits that allow an application developer to easily replace applications in a menu screen of a mobile terminal, the use of applications and platforms using Binary Runtime Environment for Wireless Application Program Interface (BREW API) is increasing.
When a BREW API basically provided for a mobile terminal is used, a UI preconfigured for the mobile terminal is different from that of application embedded to the mobile terminal.
For example, if a same image as for a UI of a mobile terminal is created using an application, because the mobile terminal already has a module containing the image, the application needs to create a module containing the same image as that of the UI of the mobile terminal in order to apply the conforming image to the mobile terminal. A typical method for achieving uniformity in visual appearance between the application and the mobile terminal includes creation of the same image as the UI of the BREW API using the application and uploading the image to a memory of the mobile terminal.
Thus, if a module performing a same function as a BREW API module built into a mobile terminal is used by applications, application developers need to separately create modules performing the same functions as modules developed by mobile terminal manufacturers. That is, the application developers must spend time in creating modules performing the same functions as modules for mobile terminals, thus resulting in a waste of time and physical memory space.